Left Behind At NCIS COMPLETE
by Redstar96
Summary: When the rapture happens during an investigation at NCIS will the team be able to handle the losses?
1. Before the Storm

**I Don't claim anything NCIS or Left Behind!**

**Left Behind at N.C.I.S.**

**Chapter one: Before the storm.**

Tony frowned as he walked to his desk at N.C.I.S.. He sat down as his co-worker, Ziva looked up from her work desk across from him. He laid his head in his hands while making a slight moan.

"Bad night, Tony?" Ziva gave a sly smile and looked back at her computer.

"Bad" He looked up from his hands and looked at Ziva like he could have smacked her. "Bad does not describe it!" He got up from his desk in a fury. "Julia drove me nuts! All she did was talk about her religion! Jesus this, Jesus that! I am telling her tonight it can't work! I just need a good excuse!"

"Did she not bring you pleasure?" Ziva said laughing, "I dated a man like that! I at least had a reason to break up with him!"

"What was that?"

"I am Jewish!" Ziva said as Tony walked back to his desk.

McGee looked up from his desk, looked at the two, smiled and went back to looking through his emails. It was normal for his co-workers to go on like that. "I actually don't mind Christians. They have good morals! My mom was a Christian. She was a great woman and never cheated on my dad! Not that I would practice at being one myself."

"Whatever McChristian!" Tony snapped as he went to reading his emails.

"Grab your gear!" Gibbs walked in and grabbed his gear from his desk. "Dead Marine"

The team grabbed their stuff and headed to the elevator.

* * *

The dead marine lay sprawled about the grass of the suburban back yard. His eyes closed and his hand clasping the cross strung about his neck. Tony and McGee went around bagging and tagging while Ziva took pictures.

"Commander Brian Crock. Marine. Age 37. Works in training new marines. His wife's name is Angela Crock. They have two children, Danielle age 14 and Joshua age 5."

A young woman, with long blonde hair, ran over. Her eyes, wet with tears, as she saw her dead husband in front of her.

"No Brian! NO!" She tried to run under the yellow crime scene tape. Gibbs soon stopped her in her tracks. "That is my husband! He can't be dead!" She fell to her knees. "God! Please Lord, help me to understand this!"

"It will be alright Mrs. Crock!" Gibbs pulled her up and walked her back over to her car. He sat her down and walked back to the crime scene just in time to see Ducky the M.E. pulling the thermometer out of the Commander's liver.

"Ziva, get the wife's statement. Got a time of death Duck?" Gibbs leaned over Ducky.

"Yes, our young commander died around 6 hours ago." Ducky leaned in and whispered to the body as he always did. "Now you will be forever with your Lord and savior in heaven."

* * *

Ziva interviewed Mrs. Cock. Her eyes kept looking down. Tears welling in her eyes. Ziva tried to keep a straight face and not cry. It was not as hard as it once was. "When was the last time you saw your husband?"

"This morning, when I left to drop off Danielle at a Vacation Bible School for the week! I also dropped my son off at his friend's house for the day! We were going to go on a date together tonight! I know God had this happen for a reason! I just don't know what yet!" She looked ready to collapse.

"Did your husband have any enemies?"

"Not that I knew of!" Mrs. Crock's cell phone began to ring. She picked it up. "Sweet heart! Honey, I know! I will come pick you up! Love you!" She closed her cell phone. "I am going to pick up my daughter at her camp in an hour."

"Jethro" Ducky called as he flip the body over. Gibbs looked at the Commander's back. On his back was a message, written in blood.

_Faith gets him and his family nowhere! _

_

* * *

_

_**I love CLIFF HANGERS! Don't you?**_

**_Reviews make me smile!_**


	2. It's a Small World

Once again, I don't own NCIS or Left Behind! If I did, I would be rich!

**Chapter 2: It's A Small World**

"Here we are!" Tony said as they pulled up to the camp. "Ashwood Vacation Bible School!"

A man met them at the front entrance and asked them if they were there for Danielle.

"Yes, I am special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. This is Special Agent McGee! Danielle's mom did call about us picking her up."

"Yes I did get the call!" The pastor gestured his hand, "Pastor Jeffery Johnson." He shook both of their hands. "Nice to meet you, I only wish under better circumstances!" He led them along to where Danielle was waiting. Tony stopped to talk to the pastor while McGee talked with Danielle.

She looked a lot like her mother. Her long blonde hair sat in plaits on her back. Her eyes filled with tears. She looked on, clasping the cross around her neck.

"Danielle Crock?" McGee asked looking at the girl.

Danielle looked up. "Yes? Are you from NCIS?"

"Yes we are! I am special agent McGee and that is special agent DiNozzo!" He pointed at Tony who was still talking with the pastor. "We are here to pick you up!"

She stood up and grabbed her bags. "I wonder what God's reason is for all of this?"

"What do you mean?" McGee looked at Danielle in disbelief, how could she keep so calm after her father just died?

"I mean, this all had to happen for a reason! I don't believe it would have happened for nothing. I know God has to have a reason!"

Tony came over to McGee, "The pastor said Danielle was dropped off here this morning for a whole week worth of classes on Revelation in the bible. He didn't know Commander Crock much, except when he saw him picking up Danielle from Youth church.

Danielle looked at Tony and just stared in disbelief. She just rolled her eyes and walked with them back to the car. They had acted like she wasn't even there! Why did adults always do that? She looked at them trying to start a conversation. "One of my youth group leaders works at a government agency! She works as a forensic scientist!"

"Really?" Tony and McGee stared at each other quizzically.

* * *

Abbey turned around just in time to see Gibbs walking in. "Hi Gibbs!" Her rock music playing loudly.

"What you got, Abbs?" Gibbs said, giving her a Caf Pow. Unlike normal, she didn't start to drink it.

"Nothing yet, except for a finger print on the cross he had on his neck! I am also analyzing a different blood type that was in his hair."

"How long Abbs?"

"Could take a day or two." She looked at Gibbs. "I will have it in an hour!" Gibbs started to walk out the door, Abbey called after him. "I know Danielle! I am one of her youth leaders at church. She is brilliant! I can't believe this would happen to her family!"

Gibbs walked back in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "They will be fine Abbs!"

She sipped her Caf Pow and stared blankly at the machines as they ran.

* * *

"Dr. Mallard, I got your tea!" Jimmy walked in and set the tray on the table.

"Very good! At least you found the right tea this time!" He looked at the Commander's body "You know this young man reminded me of a my youth, when mother used to take me to her church. I thought the stories were good, but now I look to the more logical analogy of our world!" Ducky said, leaning in over the body.

"What you got, Duck?" Gibbs strode in.

"Hello Jethro! I can tell you that this man died suddenly and without struggle." Ducky lifted the man's finger, "See the lack of defensive wounds!"

"He knew his attacker."

"Also, the writing on his back was performed post mortem." Ducky referencing the body with his hand. "He died of two gunshots to the brain. I sent the slugs up to Abigail for testing."

"Good work Duck!" Gibbs walked out of the room and into the elevator.

* * *

"Gibbs!" Abbey yelled as he walked in. She ran over to him as he came in her lab. "You weren't supposed to come yet! I haven't found out anything on the finger print I ran!"

Gibbs attention was then drawn by the sight of Danielle Crock sitting in the other room. Ear phones hanging from her ears.

"Ok Gibbs, I can explain. I know she is supposed to be in the safe house with her mother. You see, she goes to my church. I am one of her youth group leaders! She asked me if she could help out somehow."

The computer started to beep. Showing it had a match on the finger print. Danielle ran out of the other room.

"Did it get a match?" She looked up and saw agent Gibbs. "Abbey was right! Every time you come in, it gets something! Funny how God works!" She looked at Abbey, while still pointing at Gibbs. "That is Gibbs, right?"

They all looked at the picture that had come up on the screen. It showed a young Marine named James Madison. "I know him." Danielle said, with a grave voice. "He works with my dad!"

* * *

Another cliff hanger! What will happen now?

I love reviews! I love reviews as much as I like pudding!


	3. Lost is to Found As Here Is To Gone

**I don't own any part of NCIS or Left Behind. If I did, I would be famous and have more reviews! (Hint Hint) I also don't own Facebook, 100% shame. **

**Also warning, sad and long chapter ahead. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Lost is to Found As Here Is to Gone.**

James Madison sat looking at the two way mirror, his eyes stayed unchanging.

He didn't look away until Gibbs came in through the door. Gibbs sat down across from the Marine. He pulled out a picture of Commander Crock. He placed it on the table.

"Commander Brian Crock," Gibbs showed no emotion, "You worked with him at the training centers."

"Yeah I knew him!" He tried to show no fear. Sweat was beginning to form on his brow.

"You also shot him in his home and left a message on his back," Gibbs kept calm as he spoke.

"No! I never would have killed him or anyone!" He began to look around like he was searching for a way out.

"You ever meet his family?" Gibbs asked taking a softer approach.

"Yes," James began looking down with a hint of guilt. "I met them at a barbeque about a month ago. His daughter reminded me of my daughter. The one I lost when she was his daughter's age."

Gibbs slammed his fist on the table, "Then you understand what this family is feeling!"

The Marine apparently wasn't a very tough man. He started to break down. "My daughter, Amber died when she was 14! She loved God and was a beautiful girl. When she died, I knew God could not have been so terrible as to let her die! When I saw his family, his children, I realized what I had lost. What that so called loving God, did to me and my family!"

"So you went to his house and shot him," Gibbs said with a grave stare.

"I saw he was home alone on Facebook. I just went over there and shot him. I am guilty!" He started laughing like a mad man. "But tell his family, that this is what their faith gets them! Loss. What kind of a God does that? He never stopped me!"

* * *

"Thanks Abbey!" Danielle gave Abbey a one handed hug. A few tears fell from her eyes. "I only hope we can pray for the man who killed my father. I hope he will realize what God does for us all."

"Danielle! Don't worry! Just pray! It will be alright in the end! We will someday be in Heaven with God." Abbey smiled as she saw McGee walk in to take Danielle home.

"Are you going to be in Heaven, Agent McGee?" Danielle said hopefully, grabbing her bag.

"Well, I umm." McGee stuttered not knowing how to answer.

"I hope so!" Danielle said smiling. "I hope to see everyone I have met before. I think I know why God had this happen. He had this happen to show me how many people are without Jesus and can be misguided!" She smiled at Abbey. "See you Sunday!"

"Hey Probie!" Tony ran after McGee. "You're taking her home right?"

"Yes, Tony," McGee said a little upset.

"And that means that after I file a case report, I can go break up with Julia." Tony all of a sudden sounded upset. "Then again, I think I will just break up with her over the phone."

"You know, if your going to break up with someone, you should do it in person. One of my friends got dumped by text. Not the best day for her!" Danielle smiled sarcastically.

* * *

Ziva closed her cell phone. Tony had called to tell her they had caught the man who had killed the Commander. Ziva turned to Mrs. Crock who was watching T.V., "They found the man who killed your husband. A James Madison who worked with your husband." Ziva told her as she walked in the room. "You are free to go home tomorrow. We will be sure by then that you are out of danger. Your daughter will be here tonight. Agent McGee is dropping her off."

Mrs. Crock stood up and hugged Ziva. She let go. "Oh, thank God! Thank you!" Mrs. Crock sat back down. "Why did he do it?"

Ziva straightened up. She still wasn't used to getting hugs. She sat down next to Mrs. Crock and started to explain. "Madison killed your husband out of jealousy, that you and your family were happy. He also thought that your religious values were pointless and he figured he would show you that in the worst way possible.

Mrs. Crock covered her mouth as tears started streaking down her face.

The car ride was quiet for a while.

"Have you ever lost someone Agent McGee?" Danielle took out her headphones and looked out the window.

"Yes," he answered looking at the steering wheel, "Life still continues though."

"I just think I would go crazy! You haven't!" Danielle laughed.

"I almost did!" McGee had no clue where this was going too.

"Mostly, I would, if I didn't know that I would see him again in heaven! We will be there with Jesus and just be loved! Like we always are." Danielle looked grave as she spoke looking out at the stars. McGee had kept quiet. Danielle looked at him seeing that tears were streaking his face. She had never seen a grown man cry before, other than her father of course. "What's wrong?"

"I just had forgotten how much God loves me!" McGee looked forward at the street.

"Maybe, it is time to remember?"

* * *

Tony sat at his desk. The phone at his ear. "No Julia, it isn't that! Ok, maybe it is that!"

Gibbs just looked at Tony laughing. His phone started to ring. "Yeah Abbs?" He sat listening for a moment. " I got it Abbs! Go home for the night! Abbey!" His phone went silent. All he could hear was the sound of Abbey's music in the background. "ABBEY!" He looked across to Tony.

"Julia?" He hung up the phone. "She hung up! So easy when they do that!" He put his arms behind his head. He noticed something distressing on Gibbs' face. "What is wrong, boss?"

Gibbs said nothing but ran for the elevator.

* * *

Gibbs ran into the lab. "Abbey!" He called out to her. On the floor, in front of her desk, lay Abbey's clothing. Her dog collar, lab coat, platform boots, even the pony tail holders that usually held her pig tails were strewn across the floor. Her Caf Pow lay broken and spilled.

"_Jethro?" _Ducky sounded from the computer link screen. _"Jethro? Did Abigail go home already?"_

Gibbs was about to tell what he had found, when a new voice came up.

"_Dr. Mallard, where is the body?" _Jimmysounded startled from beyond view.

Gibbs' cell phone started ringing. He picked up, it was Ziva.

"_Gibbs." _Ziva sounded frantic on the phone. _"They are gone."_

"What?" Gibbs sounded shaken.

"_Mrs. Crock and her son are gone! Everything but their clothing. I tried calling McGee, but all I got was his voice mail. _

Gibbs looked at Abbey's clothing. He didn't know what had happened but his famous gut told him it wasn't going to be easy to handle.

* * *

Oh man! Why did I do that to my favorite characters? Why?

I love reviews. Even if you hate my stories! I still enjoy reviews a lot!


	4. Answers

**I don't own anything NCIS or Left Behind. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! We have said this before!**

**Another warning about a new sad chapter! **

**Chapter 4: Answers**

"Mrs. Crock and her son have vanished into thin air leaving only their clothing," Ziva paced back and forth in front of Gibbs' desk. "Commander Crock's body is gone. McGee and Danielle are missing. We have sent out a B.O.L.O. on McGee's car. Still nothing. The saddest part is the knowledge that Abbey too, is nowhere to be found."

Gibbs looked at Ziva. He was still in silence. It was one of the hardest things that happened since his wife and daughter had died. Abbey had been like a daughter to him. It made him strive to find out what had happened to her and everyone else.

"This has not just happened to us, also all over the world, people have just vanished leaving only their clothing. Traffic has jammed, from cars being suddenly out of control, when the drivers just vanished. Babies have disappeared from mother's wombs. Even a groom vanished while putting a ring on his bride's hand. The news showed a lot of videos. It is hard to believe!" Ziva leaned over Gibbs' desk. "What is going on?"

"Agent Gibbs?" Ziva turned around to see a young woman behind her. She looked sad, with tears streaking down her face. "I am A.J. Scuto, Abbey's sister. I am here to get her stuff, and give an explanation." She had mid-length curly hair. Her eyes and nose had a friendly familiarity about them.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony took A.J. to the lab. Nothing had been touched. Even Abbey's clothing still lay about the floor. When A.J. saw them, she covered her mouth and burst into tears. "Why didn't I listen?"

"You said you had an explanation!" Tony looked bewildered. He whispered to Gibbs. "I would usually have hit on her, but as Abbey and McGee are missing, I just have lost all desire. Also, she is Abbey's sister. It wouldn't respect her memory."

Gibbs looked at Tony like he had forty heads. He suddenly smacked him behind the head.

"I am not going to ask." Startled, A.J. pulled her hair behind her ear before she replied. "It would be simpler to give you an explanation. Yet you wouldn't believe me if I did." She pulled out a DVD case. The cover was scribbled with the words: For The Rapture.

"The Rapture?" Tony looked at the DVD case in interest. He started to laugh. "Isn't that what religious people say when God is going to come take the good people to heaven?"

"Close!" She looked upset. "Abbey wanted all of you to watch this. She left each of you a very important message."

"That will be arranged." Gibbs said with a blank face.

* * *

Up in M.T.A.C., they set up the DVD. A.J. had said that Abbey had left the message for everyone close to her. The screen turned on showing Abbey's face. She was in her lab. Her music still playing in the background.

"Hey guys!" She spoke to the camera. "If you are seeing this, then the Rapture has happened. Or, you have been going through my stuff!" She looked worried for a moment and bit her lip. She suddenly smiled and looked back up. " I hope not many of you are left behind. The Rapture was predicted in the bible. 1Thessalonians 4:15-17 explains," She opened her bible and flipped pages;

"_According to the Lord's own word, we tell you that we who are still alive, who are left till the coming of the Lord, will certainly not precede those who have fallen asleep. For the Lord himself will come down from heaven, with a loud command, with the voice of the archangel and with the trumpet call of God, and the dead in Christ will rise first. After that, we who are still alive and are left will be caught up together with them in the clouds to meet the Lord in the air. And so we will be with the Lord forever__." _

She stopped for a few minuets almost as in thought. "It is interpreted, that Jesus will return and take up his believers to heaven, body and soul. It will mark the beginning of the years before Jesus will return and build his heavenly kingdom on the earth. Even if you aren't perfect, God will come back for you, if you are a true believer. Jesus died to pay for our sins! It won't matter.

I do pray for you if you are left behind. You will be facing years of turmoil." She went on to explain how once the Antichrist would sign an agreement with Israel, then the earth would only have a good seven years before Jesus returned. It was said that only one fourth of the population left behind, would survive to see Jesus return. "That of course doesn't mean you won't see him. If you die, you will be brought back. I know you won't believe me! Just please, hear me out. God does love you! I will miss you! See you soon!" The screen went blank.

"Where did you get this?" Gibbs looked at A.J. who was seated two rows behind him.

"She sent it to me." Everyone looked over at A.J., she looked away, "I know, I was stupid. I didn't think I would ever use it! I thought it was just a big old myth!"

"You are not the only one who was blind!" Ducky walked over too A.J. he put his hands on her shoulders. "I wish I would have listened."

"The last time I spoke with Abbey, I had just gotten into school for Forensics. We got into a fight. I had left our church one day screaming that it was all a lie! God couldn't love me!" A.J. Looked ready to fall apart. "My boyfriend had left me, my car had just broke down, I could barely pay my rent. God could never have let all that happen! The last thing I said to her was that I hated her and everything she had believed! I never spoke to her again." A.J. burst into tears. Ducky gave her a hug.

Ziva jumped up. "You all believe this?" She looked at Tony who was seated next to her. "You don't believe this do you?"

"What if I do?" He looked ticked off that Ziva would even question it.

Ziva snapped back. "You are the one who didn't believe!"

"I think that I was wrong. This has all been weird. I wish I had listened to Julia. She was trying to tell me. When she supposedly hung up with me, she had been caught in the rapture. I saw her on a list of missing. I believe it! What other explanations are there? I don't see you making any attempts at figuring this out!" Tony stood and had to backtrack himself to realize what he had just said.

"You expect me to listen and turn my back on everything that I believe!" Ziva asked Tony with a resentful tone.

"No one does." A.J. looked at Ziva with a face of pity. "It is your choice. The beauty of the Lord, freewill."

Ziva rolled her eyes and stormed out. Tony yelled after her. "Ziva!" He turned to Gibbs. "You believe, don't you boss?"

Gibbs, his face blank, not knowing what to say, looked at Tony.

* * *

Ziva ran to her desk. She let her head lay on the top. She tried hard to hold back her tears. Ziva hoped it was just one big dream. She needed to wake up. She was suddenly startled by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" She listened intently for a few moments. "Thank you!" As Ziva hung up, she saw Gibbs standing in front of her desk. "Gibbs! The B.O.L.O on McGee's car came back. It is empty other than Danielle and his clothing. It was found at a gas station. A woman is waiting for someone to pick up the car." Gibbs continued staring. " I know Gibbs. Ok! I get it that you all are believing this whole Jesus thing! I just need time!"

Gibbs stared back. "It is your own choice! Make it!"

Tony came over. Ziva and Gibbs stayed silent. "Tony." Ziva's voice sounded horse.

"Yes Ziva?" Tony's face was still red.

"The B.O.L.O on McGee's car came back!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Just Gibb Slap me now! Hard chapter to write. **

**I love reviews as much as the Queen of Hearts likes taking off heads. (I don't own her either!)**


	5. Freewill Always Comes With Choices

**Last Chapter. **

**I don't own NCIS or Left Behind as I have said before! I also don't own Barlow Girl. I can't play music that well!**

**Chapter 5****: Freewill Always Comes With Choices.**

The ride was slow and quiet. Traffic was jammed because of the disappearances. The tension in the car was awful. No one wanted to speak. They soon pulled up to a small gas station.

"There is the station." Ziva said in a quiet tone.

"There is McGee's car!" Tony said with a depression in his voice.

Once they pulled in, the lady running the station, came out. She was short and stout. She introduced herself as Beverly Cannon. When asked what happened, she shook her head in sadness.

"I didn't see what happened." She had a thick southern accent. "My daughter did. A man and a teenager were in that car. She said that they never got out of the car. They started praying. When they looked up from praying, they both vanished. My daughter, Ella, won't come out of her room. Please take that car away! She's going crazy!"

Gibbs stopped to talk to Mrs. Cannon more on the incident, while Tony and Ziva looked at the car.

"They were praying?" Tony looked stunned. "I didn't know McGee was Christian."

"He wasn't! See, that means I was right, none of this is what you say!" Ziva gave Tony a know it all look.

"Danielle was, though. She might have gotten to him." Tony snapped back.

"It is only a theory!" She snapped back.

"Prove me wrong! We have no evidence against it or with it!" Tony's face started turning red again.

"You two done yet?" Gibbs looked ticked off, to the point of no return.

"Sorry Boss." They both went back to looking through the car. It was unlocked. Over top of Danielle's clothing was her Ipod. The screen showed that it was still playing the Barlow Girl song, Beautiful Ending.

* * *

"She still had him?" A.J. laughed slightly. She held up Abbey's farting hippo.

Ducky smiled back. "Did you give it to her?"

A.J. nodded back. "Birthday gift." She smiled and put the hippo inside a box next to her. "

Gibbs and Tony walked in with saddened faces.

"Did you find Timothy?" Ducky asked intently.

"Only his clothing on the front seat of his car, Ducky." Tony choked up the words.

"I thought he wasn't a believer?" Ducky asked surprisingly.

"We have no idea what happened. He must have been a Christian for him to disappear. I think that Danielle got to him before it was to late. A witness saw them praying." Tony said sadly.

Everyone sat in silence.

"How are you handling this whole thing?" Tony spoke with a sullen voice to A.J.. "Your whole family is gone and it must be hard."

"Well, I have been praying about it." A.J. put her hands in her pockets. "I talked with my friend, Chloe, about it on the drive here. Her mother and brother were raptured. It weirdly turned out, her father was the one flying the plane I was on when it happened. They both didn't believe."

"You were on a plane?" Tony asked intently.

A.J. went back to packing Abbey's music. "I was going to London for a job interview. It was late at night. I had gone to the restroom. When I came back, one of the men in front of me wasn't there. Only his clothing. The teen age boy next to him was still asleep. The man had been large and would have woken the boy. I suddenly noticed several of the passengers were gone, everything but their clothing. A flight attendant had even vanished. I knew then and there, that Jesus had come back, and I had missed him." She started crying. "The flight was turned around and I came home to Chicago. I moved there when I came out of school for an internship. I was told about the job in London. I jumped on it! I could get away from my family. No more constant pressure about religion." She looked ticked at herself. "I was stupid. I wish I could tell Abbey that I am sorry! I never meant to say that I hated her." She looked back at them. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Big coincidence that your friend's dad was flying the plane. If he had been a believer, you would have died in a crash." Tony said with a serious face.

"God has everything happen for a reason. There are no coincidences." A.J. smiled.

Gibbs smiled and almost laughed.

"What would the reason be?" Tony asked.

"One, so I wouldn't die not remembering the truth. Two, so that I could help you to know Jesus and his love." She smiled back. "God has a purpose for all of us. You just have to make the choice of discovering it. She looked at them. "Have all of you made your choices?"

"Yeah, I think we have." Gibbs smiled.

Gibbs, Tony, and Ducky all gathered with A.J. and prayed. They gave their hearts to Jesus.

* * *

"I feel like a hundred pounds were lifted from me." Tony smiled as he sat at his desk. "I just feel like I never want to do anything wrong again."

Ziva didn't look up from her work.

"Well, I am glad that you feel that way." A.J. said as Ducky helped her carry some boxes out. "It won't always be easy though. There will be trials. No one is perfect." She dug inside her pocket. "If you need anything at all, give me a call." She handed each of them a piece of paper with her contact information on it.

Gibbs sat down at his desk and smiled. "We will keep in touch."

A.J. smiled and started for the elevator.

Ziva started getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked with surprise.

"Home." Ziva said not looking up.

The director came in with a sour face. "No word from McGee's sister."

The director didn't look away from them. "Also, Abbey's replacement vanished and it could take months to find a new one."

"A.J." Ducky looked at her while she was still holding her box of Abbey's stuff, trying to press the elevator button. "Isn't it true that you have a degree in forensics?"

"Yeah, why?" A.J. started to get inside the elevator.

"God always has a reason." Ducky smiled as he climbed in after her.

The End?

* * *

**The End? Not for long. Watch out. Whole series coming your way.**

**Ok, tell me what you think. So press the little review button. It is kind of fun! **


End file.
